Seasons Of Love
by kablava3595
Summary: Is glee club really over? Finn's in the hospital, could this tragedy unite them? Story told by OC who has a lot to do with just about everything. Puck/OC. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Check out my other stories too!
1. Chapter 1

_Newest story to keep me occupied until season three starts. Disclaimer: I do not own glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Everything Seems Fine<strong>

My name is Ally Gregory. I was popular, I had tons of friends and so many boys wrapped around my finger. I had two parents who loved me and my brother like no other parents could. I'm 5'6, light brown hair matching my eyes, I had a dancers body. I joined glee club when I was 16, I didn't realize glee would be what changed my life, for the good and the bad.

I had joined the glee club right when that big mouth guy, Sam, joined. Maybe a fresh start for my junior year? I don't know why I did because I knew it was social suicide and I was actually pretty popular because I was on the dance team.

But then, the stupid cheerio's coach, who I know has always been intimidated by us dancers, got principal Figgens to cut our program. He then had the bright idea to suggest we all join the cheerio's, I was so upset. The rest of the team had no problem switching to it though, I just couldn't do it.

I was captain of the dance team, my rival was the captain of the cheerio's, which at that time was Quinn Fabray. You could say she hated me just as much as I hated her.

After all that happen to her, her sophomore year, getting pregnant and all, I can't believe she managed to become captain again. I knew she was in glee too so maybe that was a factor of why I joined, to show I was better than her in every way.

It turned out that the director, Mr. Shue, thought my voice was a mix between Kelly Clarkson and Avril Lavigne, so I'm pretty sure I beat Quinn there.

The worse part was I actually started to like the people in the club. The trouty mouth kid, Sam, he was actually really funny and such a gentleman.

I thought Rachel was still just the annoying girl who had a mad voice, but she was so much more. I still don't really like Quinn or Santana that much, but they are a bit nicer since they quit the cheerio's. Brittany is just so sweet even if she lacks a lot of brain power.

Mike and TIna are the cutest couple I've ever seen and are just the nicest people. Mercedes whole diva thing is sort of just an act, she's a sweetheart and her boy Kurt has the best fashion sense at of everyone. Artie is so nice and I've even hung out with him a couple of times outside of school.

That Lauren chick quit a couple of months ago because of wrestling, but with the few months I did get to know her, I thought she was the funniest chick I've ever met.

I think my two favorite people I've got to know were the two hotties of the group. Sure, I already knew the two before glee club because we'd sit at the same lunch table, the popular one and we'd go to the same parties and stuff, but outside of glee, they didn't act like themselves.

Finn is definitely the sweetest guy I've ever met. Eventhough I may not like the fact that he's dating Rachel, he is so nice and caring to her, I know he would be the best catch.

Then finally, there's Puck, getting to know him in glee, well, let's just say it's nice to know that he cares about something besides sex. At least now I know he actually has a heart after seeing him with Lauren, I think he's become even nicer though after she dumped him, he doesn't show it but I can just tell.

I've sort of fallen in love with this glee club over the past year. On the dance team I was top girl and I think some people resented me for that but here, I feel like I'm a part of something, a family.

My first year in glee club was amazing, I wasn't even sad when we lost Nationals because I felt accepted in this club, besides we were just gonna win it next year so who cares.

* * *

><p>I guess I was wrong though, the whole happy family thing, maybe it was just a lie. It's our senior year and we bearly won Sectionals last week.<p>

It started off bad at the beginning of the year with all these random fights and stuff but I didn't think it would get worse. I didn't think it would end like this. Maybe I really wasn't a part of the family, because with all the tears coming down from most everyone, I didn't find anyone by my side.

I felt alone and the two people who should be here with me aren't. One is the reason why we're all here and the other is so mad at me, they wont even look at me.

My name is Ally Gregory, I'm not popular and my only friends are the ones in the glee club, or at least were. I love a boy who by now probably hates my guts. My parents divorced at the end of my junior year, me and my 15 year old brother live with my mom. I have a dancers body but I've stopped dancing. I am 17 now and in one year, my life has changed completely, for the worst.


	2. Waiting

_Newest story to keep me occupied until season three starts. Disclaimer: I do not own glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Waiting<strong>

My mom was working late so I doubt she'd care. It was ten at night on a Wednesday. I rush through the doors and head straight over to where some of the other glee members were.

I had gotten the call 15 minutes ago from Artie and raced over here. Rachel was crying, her eyes were puffy and red and she was clutching to Kurt who was also crying but not as bad.

Next to him was Mercedes who had her eyes closed, I think she was praying. Tina and Mike were holding on to each other like nothing else, Tina was crying almost as hard as Rachel.

Quinn was sobbing into Artie's chest and Artie was barely keeping it together himself. I really thought when I hung up the phone that I would start balling but nothing, nothing would fall down. The only thing I felt was this ache in my heart, it hurt like hell.

I take a seat on the other side of the waiting room, away from everyone. I sink into my chair and watch everyone else. I really really wanted to say something, anything, but I was at a loss of words.

After a few minutes I see Santana and Brittany rush in with Sam right on their tails. They both looked wrecked and even Sam looked like he shed a few tears earlier. They all take a seat near everyone else.

I'm not even sure if anyone realized I was here. I see Mr. Shue come walking in looking awful. He takes a seat next to Rachel and closes his eyes.

I play the same voice mail for the tenth time again. It's all I could do right now. This was all my fault, if I only picked up my phone in time, we probably wouldn't of been here.

After thirty minutes, Puck comes walking toward everyone. He looked so messed up right now, his eyes were puffy and red, he must've been crying earlier. I like at his hands that were in fists and could see blood on his knuckles.

Oh god, he must've hit a wall or something a couple of times. He says something to Mr. Shue and then I see him point at me and Puck turns to me. Oh god.

He walks over to me and without saying anything just sits down next to me. That ache in my heart, now it felt worse. I wanted to tell him everything now, I wanted to tell him about the voice mail, I wanted to apologize. Nothing would come out of my mouth.

_Flashback _

_"Guys! Everyone needs to calm down! We won Sectionals, that's all that matters." Mr. Shue says making everyone stop from fighting._

_"Mr. Shue, she's a traitor! You gave her my solo and then she doesn't even show up to the competition! We practically lost it out there!" Rachel says raising her voice._

_I just sink into my chair even more. "Rachel, you need to chill out, we won." Finn says trying to calm her down. "Why are you even in this glee club, do you even care about us? You skip rehearsal quite a few times and then Mr. Shue gives you a solo and you decide to bail on us! You're lucky I had a song prepared." Rachel says getting into my face._

_"Oh please, you didn't even deserve the solo, Rachel! Tina offered up something and you shot it down quickly so you could be the star again." Mercedes says glaring at Rachel._

_"OH please, if I didn't sing then we would of lost because of Sam and Quinn messing up on the choreography!" Rachel says pointing at the two blondes._

_"Well maybe Mike and Brittany should of made easier steps to follow! We weren't the only ones who messed up!" Quinn says standing right in front of Rachel, she looked like she was about to punch her._

_"Kurt and Puck messed up just as many times as me!" Sam says looking more hurt than angry. "Screw you Evans! At least I didn't trip!" Puck says and Sam looks down._

_Maybe it was a good thing I didn't make it to Sectionals, what was going on? _

_"We probably would of lost because of our outfits, who's bright idea was it to make them?" Santana says directing at Mercedes. _

_"Don't blame my outfits! They were amazing!" Mercedes says getting up and pushing Santana. "Guys! Stop it! Stop fighting and sit down!" Mr. Shue says getting angry and they all do as they were told._

_"We're a family! We shouldn't be fighting, we should be celebrating our win even if it didn't go as well as we wanted." Mr. Shue says calming down._

_I see Quinn stand up. "Mr. Shue, I'm sorry but this is hopeless. I think we stopped being a family once we got back from summer vacation. And I for one, am sick of manhands here, bossing us around. I quit." Quinn starts walking out._

_"Quinn! You can't do this! We need you." Finn says standing up. "Quinn's right, I'm so done with this. Come on Brit." Santana and Brittany start to get up to._

_"Sorry Mr. Shue, we're just not what we use to be." Mercedes says getting up with Kurt right behind her._

_Slowly everyone else starts leaving to except for me, Rachel, Finn, and Mr. Shue. Rachel stands in front of me. "This is your fault! I hope you're happy!" She storms out and Mr. Shue runs after her knowing that we needed her._

_I turn to Finn._

_"This is all my fault, she's right." I say and he sighs. "Rachel's wrong, Ally. This isn't your fault." I know he was just trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working. I get up._

_"Tell everyone that I quit, so they don't have to. I shouldn't of skipped Sectionals." I start to walk out of the room but he stops me._

_"Why did you though? Why have you been skipping rehearsals?" I look down not wanting to look him in the eyes. "You can tell me, Ally because I know you love this club too much to just skip. What's going on?" I just shake my head._

_"I'm sorry, Finn. I just can't tell you." With that I walk away feeling a tear or two._

_End Of Flashback_

I feel Puck take my hand. Why was he doing this? Why was he sitting next to me. I take my phone out again and listen to the voice mail again.

_"Ally, where are you? I've tried your house, the coffee shop, even the school, I need to talk to you about the glee club, in person. If you really think this is your fault then I think I know the perfect way to fix everything. Rachel always said that with the right song, you can fix everything. Anyways, please call me, tell me where you are. Bye." _

I close my phone and I finally feel a tear fall down. God, I should of just picked up the phone and tell him where I was.

I look up to see Kurt's dad and Finn's mom walking over to the rest of them. I let go of Puck and walk over to them.

"He's in a coma. The doctor said that maybe he would wake up if he heard some familiar voices. You guys can go in two at a time." Kurt's dad says while Finn's mom was crying into his shoulder. I just wanted to tell her I was sorry, that this was a ll my fault.

They walk away to go to the cafeteria and Mr. Shue gets everyone's attention. "Rachel and Kurt, I think it's best if you two go first." He says and Rachel looks up and her sad face turns into an angry one when she sees me.

"You! This is all your fault! He got hit by a car and it's your fault!" She was screaming but still crying at the same time. She was about to pounce on me but Kurt holds her back. Everyone was now looking at me funny. That ache I had, ten times worse now.

"He was driving looking for you! To tell you his plan on how to get us all together again! And look, we're here together again because Finn was hit by a car! This is your fault!" I was just looking down as Kurt drags her away.

She was right. "Go to hell!" Santana says to me before turning back to Brittany. I turn around ready to leave when my eyes meet Puck's.

"Was Finn really looking for you?" He asks and I break our eye contact. "Yes." The ache in my heart stopped. Now I didn't feel anything.

"Rachel was right about everything. Do you even care about this club, Finn? Any of us?" I look back up to his eyes wanting to just tell him everything but I couldn't. The only one I wanted to talk to was in a coma.

"Screw you! You're not Finn's best friend anymore! You haven't been for a long time! Do you care about him!" I wasn't going to stop there. I turn to Quinn.

"You cheated on him with blondie here! Do you actually give a damn!" I ask pointing at Sam. "And you! You tried to take his quarterback position away from him! Do you give a damn?" Sam looks down.

"You make fun of him constantly! Why are you here?" I scream at Santana. I was so sick of this.

"I told Finn earlier today after all of you quit that I could fix this! You guys could come together if I quit glee and go back to being that stupid dysfunctional family! You guys don't think I appreciate this club? Then fine! If it fixes everything then yeah, I quit!" I start walking heading for the door to leave but instead make a right and start heading for somewhere else still in the hospital.

I still want to make sure Finn would wake up so I'm not leaving until I know for sure. God, I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself!

I just lost my second family, I just lost the only friends I had left. I just lost the only boy I've ever actually cared about. After another half an hour I decide to see if I can sneak in and check on Finn.

I head down the hallway heading towards the waiting room that they were out. When I reach it, I realize that no one was there anymore. I sigh.

"Ally?" I turn around to Mr. Shue with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I sent all the kids home. We still have school tomorrow." He says and I just nod.

"I just wanted to visit him." I say and Mr. Shue gives me a small smile. "I know you didn't mean anything you said earlier, Finn's going to be okay and everyone is going to forgive you." He says trying to make me feel better.

"I don't think they're actually going to forgive me, Mr. Shue. This is all my fault." Mr. Shue is the only that knows why I've missed so many rehearsals and Sectionals.

"We're going to be in the auditorium tomorrow for practice, I think you should stop by and maybe tell them the truth, you know they'll understand after that." Mr. Shue was right but I'm not sure if I could handle them all knowing my business.

I just nod and head for Finn's room. When I walk in I was ready to burst into tears, but I had to stay strong. There was wires every where, his head had a big bandage on it. His leg was raised in the air.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. I should of picked up, I'm sorry." I walk over to his bed and take his hand. It was so cold.

"I quit glee club, so now everyone could go back and be a family. But Finn, they need you, you're a big part of that family, you know that? I know you look up to Mr. Shue but most of the others look up to you. Please wake up for them, for me." My tears wouldn't stop now.

"My dad has cancer. We found out at the end of summer. I've missed all those rehearsals to check up on him. I missed Sectionals because he almost died that day. You deserved the truth." I say and let go of his hand.

"Wake up for your girlfriend, she might die of a heart attack if you don't." I lightly smile then head out the door. I don't want to go to school tomorrow, I have nothing to look forward to. I have no one to look forward seeing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What'd you think? <em>**


	3. Heartbreak

_Newest story to keep me occupied until season three starts. Disclaimer: I do not own glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Heartbreak<strong>

I couldn't go to school today, it was just too much. I told my mom I went school, I dropped off my brother, Ethan at the high school too, but I didn't go in, I couldn't in.

Ethan said he wouldn't tell on me to mom, he knew about Finn and he felt really bad. The first time I introduced Ethan to Finn was at football try outs, he was trying out for the freshman team but Finn thought he should try out for Varsity since he did when he was a freshman.

When Ethan made the team, Finn kind of took him under his wing, show him the ropes and stuff. But that was last year, just like Sam, Ethan tried to take Finn's spot on the team.

I don't know what happened to Ethan this new school year, probably the divorce and dad's cancer, but he's become more rebellious. All I know, is that I'm sick of coming home and finding him making out with some girl on the living room couch.

Anyways, I spent my day at the hospital. His mom let me spend a good two hours alone with him. No signs of improvement which was disappointing. I just sat in the room holding his hands being completely silent the whole time.

I just want him to wake up, so badly. I just want to give him a big hug and apologize for all of this. This is my fault he's in a coma, it's my fault that he went looking for me last night, and it's my fault that the glee club fell a part.

Somehow, after all the messed up things I said last night that I may or may not have meant, I found myself entering the school to see if Mr. Shue was telling the truth about glee practice. I mean, they all quit didn't they? Or maybe while I was gone they decided to come back together.

"Hey sis! You alright?" Ethan gets me out of my trance of just staring at the auditorium doors. "Yeah, you have to stay after for homework help, right?" I ask and he just nods.

"Good, 'cause I'm going to glee practice." I state and he gives me this confuse stare. "I thought you said the club broke up, did Finn's condition bring them back together?" He had a point, maybe it didn't even involve me.

"I don't know, but I'll see ya at the car in an hour." He nods and I start staring at the doors again. _Just walk inside, Ally. Apologize._

I take a breath and then open the doors. There was only one person in here and it wasn't any of my first guesses of who'd be here first. There guitar was in there hand and they were just standing on stage.

As I come closer to the stage he notices me and looks to stiffen up a little.

"I thought you skipped school today because you couldn't face us, what are you doing here?" He says in a quiet but harsh tone.

_Flashback _

_"Mr. Shue asked you to get another recruit for glee since Kurt's gone? Why you?" I say smiling. He just scoffs. "Because Mr. Shue knows, just like everyone else, that I'm the most known guy at this school, I'm also the hottest." He smirks and I just slap him on the shoulder._

_"Yeah right, Finn has a better shot of getting us that thirteenth person." He makes a hurt face. "Ouch. You trying to bring down my confidence?" I smile._

_"Maybe just a little." He smirks and and moves closer a little so I have no choice but to move back, now leaning on the lockers behind me. _

_He puts his hand on the lockers behind me so he could lean in even closer but not fall on me. "Maybe I should get one of the cheerio's to fill the spot, they'd do anything for me if I returned the favor." His notorious smirk always hit me hard._

_"How about you get someone that's not a hoe. How about get someone who's opposite of Santana." I say smiling and he chuckles a little._

_"Opposite Santana? That would be like a mix of Berry and a virgin." He raises an eyebrow. "What? You think I'm a virgin?" He shrugs and I laugh a little._

_"You've been with so many girls you don't even remember last year? I guess we really didn't know each other before glee." He gives me a funny look._

_"Did we?" I just nod. "No way! Did I pop your cherry? Did I rock your world?" He seemed so excited. "Umm...No and no. My first was Rutherford, you were my second though." He looked shocked._

_"Damn, that's crazy. Babe, I rock everyone's world, you're such a liar." I smirk. Maybe I was lying. "Don't call me babe." I push him away from me a little._

_"Hey, get a room, Puckerman!" The football jock pushes Puck into me and his lips come crashing down on mine. I was about to pull back but decided against it._

_I deepen the kiss until he pulls back. "I knew I rocked your world, I'm sort of hard to resist." He was smirking and I punch him in the arm. _

_"Whatever, Puckerman." I start walking away. "Don't deny it! Ally Gregory has the hots for me!" I just kept walking._

_3 weeks later_

_When I finally see him come walking down the hallway, I grab him by the collar and bring him into the janitors closet, locking the door behind me._

_"Can I help you, Ally?" He says smiling. "Since when are you with Lauren?" I practically scream at him._

_"What the hell is your problem? Why do you care?" He says raising an eyebrow. "You know what my problem is!" I say getting closer to me._

_"I don't understand you, after Sectionals when I tried to kiss you, you blurted out that you like Finn. Rachel and Finn broke up, so why are you here?" He asks and I just get closer and with the spur of the moment crash my lips on his._

_After a couple of seconds he pulls back. "Woah! I'm with Lauren!" I glare at him. "Since when have you ever stayed to one girl, anyways?" He looked taken back._

_"Since the girl likes me for me and not as some second choice." I step back a little and open the door. "Go then. I don't care." He starts walking but stops right in front of me._

_"Finn's still in love with Rachel and you know that, that's why you did this." He walks out and I sigh. "No it wasn't." I say bearly in a whisper._

_End Of Flashback _

"Well, why are you here?" He says harsher. "To apologize, where is everyone?" He just glares. "Don't you remember the whole quitting glee club? Just because Finn is in a coma doesn't mean we're gonna be like the Brady Bunch or something. We all showed up last night for him, not each other." He looked so mad.

"Then why are you here?" And why did Mr. Shue lie to me? Did he know Puck would be here or something?

"I may not be his best friend but he's mine, just so you know." He says still with that harsh tone. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said last night. We all want Finn to wake up, that's all that we should be thinking about now."

"Well, too late for that, Ally. Rachel was right, this whole fighting thing started because of you. You're the one that missed all the rehearsals. You're the reason that all the arguments got out of hand." I just nod no.

"No, it's not because of me, you can't hold me accountable for that." His face turns blank. "Well I can hold you accountable for Lauren breaking up with me, for me having you constantly in my head, for picking me as second best." Where was all this coming from?

"Why are you saying all of this?" I ask. "To show you that people have flaws! People make mistakes and some mistakes can't be fixed and some feelings can't go away." This wasn't about glee anymore.

I didn't know what to say. I do know that if Finn wasn't in the hospital right now, Puck would have never said any of that stuff to me. I did what it seems I do best. I pushed away.

"Screw you, Puck." He gives me this 'what the hell' look. "I'm telling you the truth! God dammit! It's seems since we got back from summer break that you've turned crazy as hell! What is wrong with you?" He shouts this time.

"Nothing." I say and it looks like he had enough. He glares at me but then starts strumming his guitar, the strumming becomes more faster and faster.

**Who do you think you are?**  
><strong>Barging in on me and my guitar<strong>  
><strong>Little girl - hey<strong>  
><strong>The door is that way<strong>  
><strong>You better go you know<strong>  
><strong>The fire's out anyway<strong>  
><strong>Take your powder - take your candle<strong>  
><strong>Your sweet whisper<strong>  
><strong>I just can't handle<strong>  
><strong>Well take your hair in the moonlight<strong>  
><strong>Your brown eyes - goodbye, goodnight<strong>  
><strong>I should tell you I should tell you<strong>  
><strong>I should tell you I should - no!<strong>  
><strong>Another time - another place<strong>  
><strong>Our temperature would climb<strong>  
><strong>There'd be a long embrace<strong>  
><strong>We'd do another dance<strong>  
><strong>It'd be another play<strong>  
><strong>Looking for romance?<strong>  
><strong>Come back another day<strong>  
><strong>Another day<strong>

Oh, two can play this game. I jump up on the stage and go over to the piano and start playing the same tune.

**The heart may freeze or it can burn**  
><strong>The pain will ease if I can learn<strong>  
><strong>There is no future<strong>  
><strong>There is no past<strong>  
><strong>I live this moment as my last<strong>  
><strong>There's only us<strong>  
><strong>There's only this<strong>  
><strong>Forget regret<strong>  
><strong>Or life is yours to miss<strong>  
><strong>No other road<strong>  
><strong>No other way<strong>  
><strong>No day but today<strong>

Okay, so maybe I was losing it because these lyrics were fitting us perfectly at the moment. Maybe he didn't realize it though. He walks over to me looking pissed. I get up off the piano so I could stand right in front of him.

**Excuse me if I'm off track**  
><strong>But if you're so wise<strong>  
><strong>Then tell me - why do you need smack?<strong>  
><strong>Take your needle<strong>  
><strong>Take your fancy prayer<strong>  
><strong>And don't forget<strong>  
><strong>Get the moonlight out of your hair<strong>  
><strong>Long ago - you might've lit up my heart<strong>  
><strong>But the fire's dead - ain't never ever gonna start<strong>  
><strong>Another time - another place<strong>  
><strong>The words would only rhyme<strong>  
><strong>We'd be in outer space<strong>  
><strong>It'd be another song<strong>  
><strong>We'd sing another way<strong>  
><strong>You wanna prove me wrong?<strong>  
><strong>Come back another day<strong>  
><strong>Another day<strong>

The anger in his eyes, it made me really scared right now, but I couldn't stop now. He was the one who started this song, he had to of chose this one for a reason, right?

T**here's only yes**  
><strong>Only tonight<strong>  
><strong>We must let go<strong>  
><strong>To know what's right<strong>  
><strong>No other course<strong>  
><strong>No other way<strong>  
><strong>No day but today<strong>  
><strong>I can't control<strong>  
><strong>My destiny<strong>  
><strong>I trust my soul<strong>  
><strong>My only goal is just<strong>  
><strong>To be<strong>  
><strong>There's only now<strong>  
><strong>There's only here<strong>  
><strong>Give in to love<strong>  
><strong>Or live in fear<strong>  
><strong>No other path<strong>  
><strong>No other way<strong>  
><strong>No day but today...<strong>

I calmed down considerably and now all I wanted to do was calm him down also. I get closer to him but he moves back and finishes the song with his eyes closed.

**Take your powder; take your candle**  
><strong>Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette<strong>  
><strong>Another time, another place<strong>  
><strong>Another rhyme, a warm embrace<strong>  
><strong>Another dance, another way<strong>  
><strong>Another chance, another day<strong>

He finishes out of breath and I look into his eyes again, no more anger, just a whole lot of hurt. I put my hand on his cheek. "Puck... I" I stop because of the clapping we hear.

WE both turn and look off stage to see Mr. Shue heading towards us.

"That was great guys! We can get this glee club back together, especially if I can get everyone to let out all their anger towards one another in song. Good job, guys." We both just sort of nod and he starts walking away.

I turn back to Puck. "I..." He cuts me off. "Save what ever messed up thing you were going to say, I have to go visit my best friend because I do care about him." He starts walking off stage and down the aisle.

"Just so you know, you were never second best to me." He stops for a split second but then continues walking.

* * *

><p>It's been a week and there's been no change with Finn. I've been going to school but everyone's been ignoring me. The only one who will sort of talk to me is Artie.<p>

All the other glee members wont even look at me, there's only one I really want to talk to again. I don't think Puck has been in school at all this week.

I enter spanish class late. Mr. Shue gives me a sympathetic look and then begins teaching. I hated this class the most because everyone shared a table with someone. I look at the empty seat next to me and sigh. It was Finn's seat.

I look to the back of the room and take in the other missing seat, it was next to Mike, he gives me a small smile and I return it before turning back around.

_Flashback _

_"You're in!" Mr. Shue says smiling while the rest of the club behind him cheer. He turns back to the group. _

_"Looks like we won two new members today! Sam Evans and Ally Gregory!" Me and Sam share a smile before all the other members come up to us and start to congratulate us._

_"You did freaking awesome, Ally!" Mike gives me a hug. "Thanks, Mike." Besides the fact that me and Mike were in the same 'popular' group, we also had dance classes together outside of school, once every week, me and Mike were partnering it up!_

_"Seriously though, you're gonna have Kelly Clarkson running for her money!" I chuckle a little. _

_"I'd like to hear you sing 'I Do Not Hook Up' next time if you do Clarkson again." Puck says coming up to us. Eventhough were also in the same 'popular' group, I don't really associate with one Noah Puckerman. The whole womanizer thing he does, it's such a turn off and don't get me started on that mohawk._

_"Oh really?" He smirks and turns to Mike. "Chang, you got a girlfriend. Leave me with the hot single ones, will ya?" Mike shakes his head and then walks over to the asian girl._

_"Can I help you, Puckerman?" I say with a straight face. "Hell Yes! You can help me tonight." I glare at him and he just grins. "Your voice is killer, Gregory. It's nice to know that besides all the stuff I know you can do with your body, you can do a whole lot with your mouth too." I was about to say something but Finn walks over to us and I totally forget Puck was there._

_"Oh, hey Finn. What'd you think?" I say smiling at him and he smiles back. "You were awesome! I'm glad you decided to join!" I nod. So maybe after dance team was cut he asked me about glee but whatever. _

_"Me too! I'm looking forward to hearing you sing." He smiles again. "Finn!" I turn to see Rachel across the stage smiling. I turn back to Finn to see him smiling back at her._

_"I'll see you at rehearsals tomorrow." With that he walks away. I sigh. "Seriously? Dopey? He's not even close to being in your league!" I turn to Puck who wasn't smirking but more looking serious._

_"I have no clue what you're talking about." He gives me this 'yeah right' face. "I'm better than him." He says and I chuckle. "Please, how many girls have you been with this past week?" He actually looks like he was counting._

_"I see right through your whole badass image, Puck. I honestly think there is something emotionally hurtful from your past that makes you treat woman like dirt." He opens his mouth but doesn't say anything. I'm really into psychology, okay?_

_"See ya in practice, Puckerman." I start walking off stage. "See you in my dreams, Gregory." I let that slip and keep walking._

_Ed Of Flashback_

"Ally?" I lift my head from the table to see Mr. Shue looking at me worried. "Class ended five minutes ago." I nod and collect my things.

"Ally, I know we're all going through a lot right now. Maybe you should do what Puck did." I look up at him. He knows where Puck is?

"What did Puck do?" I ask. "He took a sick week. I've been trying to get all the kids in glee to do it. Especially Rachel, she needs it." I nod. "But Mr. Shue, glee isn't really together anymore. Why do you care?" I ask curiously. Without us Mr. Shue could do Broadway or something.

"I still have a lot of faith. The leader of the group is in the hospital and I know it's going to take some time for someone else to fill the plate but when that happens. All the fighting and lies, I really think they're going to stop."

"Do you not think Finn is going to wake up?" He shakes his head. "That's not what I said. I just don't think everyone realizes that Finn needs us, not individually but together. All together, I think Finn could wake up." Maybe Mr. Shue was on to something.

"Who do you think could bring us together then? No offense, but you're not doing a good job." He gives me a small smile and then just looks at me. I chuckle a little.

"Not me, Mr. Shue. You may not have realized but they all blame me for what happened to Finn. I blame me for what happened to Finn." I head for the door.

"Then don't you think this is the perfect way to bring amends, for them and yourself." I was about to turn around but I just couldn't and instead continue walking.

How could I be a leader? Maybe Mr. Shue had a point. Maybe I should at least try and fix this. Not for me, for all of them, for Mr. Shue, for Finn.


	4. Step Up

_Newest story to keep me occupied until season three starts. Disclaimer: I do not own glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Step Up<strong>

Finn has been in the hospital for almost two weeks now. Today was a new day, a new school week and I decided that Mr. Shue was right. For Finn to wake up, the glee club had to reunite, we had to come together for him, that was it, nothing else should matter.

The first thing I do when I enter the school is walk straight over to Rachel who was unpacking her stuff into her locker. "Rachel, we need to talk." She slams her locker shut and turns to me looking furious.

"I really don't appreciate you talking to me, Gregory." She says calmly but I knew she wanted to slap me. "Look. Finn hasn't woken up yet and I think he just might if glee club comes back together." She just scoffs.

"Seriously? Finn is my boyfriend! You can't just tell me you know how to wake him up!" I sigh. "It's just an idea. The glee club lost it's leader and we need a new one until the old one comes back." I say as nicely as possible but Rachel was just taking everything offfensively.

"You're already trying to replace him! Don't you get it Ally, glee club is through! Even I have accepted that. You have no friends left and I don't feel sorry for you. So why don't you leave me alone, and leave my boyfriend alone too." I didn't realize Rachel's words could hurt.

"You're right, I have no friends now and I have accepted that. But you Rachel, you're just being selfish. We all need glee, me, you, and especially Finn right now. Without glee, do you have any friends either?" I ask seriously and she just gives me this sad look.

"Is she bothering you, Berry?" And he just had to ruin my little progress. "It doesn't matter, Noah. I have to go to class." She hurries off and I turn to Puck.

"I'm going to get glee club back together, it just needs a new leader at the moment." I say and he just looks at me showing no emotion.

"Berry's not a leader, she's just bossy. Is this just your plan to get Finn up?" I just nod. I change the topic. "How was your week off?" He scoffs.

"You care? Well, it sucked, that's how nice it was. I just sat in my room all day." I look down at my shoes. "And just so you know, that whole uniting glee thing. It's not gonna work because I'm not joining again and I can guarantee that goes for all the other kids that still have some popularity left." I look up at him and glare.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I spit out. "We're not desperate, we actually got friends." I just shake my head. "Yeah, you call those football jocks and and cheerleading sluts your friends? It's like you forgot what is was like being in glee. , having real friends." I say and he glares at me.

"Yeah, well my real friend from glee is in the hospital, so yeah, I forgot about the stupid glee club!" He says in a harsh tone making me look down again. I couldn't do this.

"I check up on Finn everyday at 3:30, I get there 20 minutes before Rachel always does. Sometimes I watch her cry her heart out next to him. We do all need glee and it's not something you can forget." I say and start walking away.

"Stop by today at 3:30 or so, I know Finn likes it best when people stop by after school, tell him about your day." I keep walking o my next class.

* * *

><p>It was 3:30 on the dot when I enter his room, holding my guitar in one hand and a new vase filled with flowers in the other.<p>

I put them down and smile. "Hey Finn. It's me again, Ally." I take a seat next to him on his bed and take his hand.

"I promise you're gonna wake up, I promise. I'm going to get the glee club back together but I can't tell you that I'll be staying with them when it happens, if it happens I guess." I frown.

"I think Rachel's dead inside, Finn. She needs you so much. God, if anyone else was in your spot you'd be doing the same thing I am! It's like none of them get that, you'd actually try."

His hand was really warm, I think that's a good thing.

_Flashback _

_I walk up to the booth smirking. "I'll take a hundred." I say and he just chuckles. "Very funny, Ally. I think I'm doing pretty good though." Finn says with his goofy smile._

_"Yeah, this whole kissing booth, great fundraising for glee club." I hand him a dollar. "Hey! I'm helping the team." I just nod and he starts leaning down so I get on my tippy toes and then our lips meet._

_To be honest, it wasn't as spectacular as I wanted it to be, it was actually a little awkward. We pull a way and I look at him in a confused way._

_"What?" He asks smiling. "That wasn't the kiss I was expecting." He just shrugs his shoulders. _

_"Do you think Quinn will come by?" He asks me and I shoot him another confused look. "Are you in to Quinn again? But she's with Sam!" I say in protest. I didn't like where this was going._

_"Can you keep a secret?" He asks looking serious. I just nod. "We kissed last week. Sometime after the football game, I can't get her out of my head." I didn't see that one coming._

_"Oh... Yeah, I wont tell anyone. Who'd I have to tell anyways." I say smiling eventhough I was frowning on the inside._

_"Thanks, it's not that I want to hurt Sam or anything but I really think there's something there with Quinn again and I want to find out what it is." I just nod._

_"He puts up his close sign on his booth and steps out of it. "You want to grab lunch? I'm starving." I nod again.  
>"Cool. How about you tell me who you're crushing on, Ally. One of the football jerks?" He smirks and I just frown. "Yep, he's a football jerk alright." <em>

_"It better not be Puck, Ally. He's a jerk that gets his best friend's girlfriend pregnant." I know Finn has never forgiven Puck for what he did last year but I know that he doesn't hate him anymore also._

_"Puck's totally trying to get into Zizes pants, that boy is a lost cause." I say frowning again. God, it seems I can't get any guy I want anymore._

_"Seriously? I thought that whole thing was a joke." Finn says looking lost and I just nod no. "I actually talked to him about it yesterday." When I made a complete fool of myself when I pulled him into the janitor's closet._

_"Oh, that's weird."_

_End Of Flashback _

"Plan A is to get the club back together, but I think I'm gonna start with Plan B this time. I have a song I want to sing for you, it kind of sums up all my feelings about this." I grab my guitar and start hitting the right chords.

**Every time I had a problem**  
><strong>Didn't know what I should do<strong>  
><strong>Singing oh oh<strong>  
><strong>I would run to you<strong>  
><strong>You were there to guide me<strong>  
><strong>Always there to pull me through<strong>  
><strong>Singing oh oh<strong>  
><strong>I would run to you<strong>  
><strong>Run to you uuuu<strong>

I take a deep breath and let the few tears start falling. Finn, please wake p, please.

**But I'm**  
><strong>Tired of walking in your shadow<strong>  
><strong>So by this time tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>I'll be on a plane singing<strong>  
><strong>I never meant to hurt you<strong>  
><strong>You know how much I love you<strong>  
><strong>I know you love me so<strong>  
><strong>But it's time to let me go<strong>

More tears were falling now and I could feel my legs giving in. Please, please wake up.

**I gotta learn to be myself**  
><strong>Won't happen if I stay<strong>  
><strong>Singing oh oh<strong>  
><strong>I gotta get away<strong>  
><strong>We could talk it over<strong>  
><strong>But there's nothing left to say<strong>  
><strong>Singing oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Gotta get away<strong>  
><strong>Get away<strong>

Why did he have to look so lifeless? I know he can hear me, I just know he can. I've done all the research, when people go into coma's, they can hear everything people are saying and it's just hard for them to react. They fight harder when they hear people though, I guess that's what I'm trying to start, a reaction.

**Tired of walking in your shadow**  
><strong>So by this time tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>I'll be on a plane singing<strong>  
><strong>I never meant to hurt you<strong>  
><strong>You know how much I love you<strong>  
><strong>I know you love me so<strong>  
><strong>But it's time to let me gooo<strong>  
><strong>Time to let me go<strong>  
><strong>Time to let me go<strong>

I put my guitar down and look at him. No difference, none what so ever. I sigh and take his hand again. The tears have stopped but I could feel my watery eyes.

"Like I said, the song said it all, and if Plan B didn't work and Plan A doesn't, well, I don't have a Plan C here, buddy. So you got to wake up soon." I also know what happens to patients that stay in a coma for more than a month, I know what they do.

I hear a cough and turn to the door to see Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, and Puck looking at me shocked. I look down at my feet.

"Did you guys hear all of that?" I ask and Kurt and Quinn nod. "Everything before and after the song." Kurt says now smiling a little.

"It was a nice try." Kurt says coming into the room. "Thank you." I look up to Rachel, she wasn't smiling, but she didn't look angry either.

"You sang it nice." Quinn says coming in the room only slightly. I turn to Puck and look into his eyes, searching for something, anything. I couldn't read him.

"You care." He states but it still sounded like a question. "Of course I do, I consider him my best friend, he's the only one I have left, I guess." I say looking back at Finn.

"I'm sorry." Rachel says quietly making me turn to her. "Getting hit by a car, it could of happened to any one of us, we could've been in Finn's position right now. It wasn't your fault." I give her a light smile and then she gives me a hug I wasn't expecting.

"I need a friend right now." She says letting go and I nod. "We all do." I say looking at Kurt, Quinn, and then Puck. "We need each other just as much as Finn needs us." I say still looking at Puck.

Kurt comes over to us and gives use each a hug. "I'm sorry too, and you're right, I need you guys." I give him a small smile and then I see Quinn step closer to us.

"I'm sorry, can we just put all our crappy girl drama behind us?" Quinn asks directing the question at me and I just nod. "I'd really like to do that."

I turn to Puck again but he was looking down. "Noah..." Rachel tries to put her hand on his shoulder but he pulls back. "I want Finn to wake up too, but the stupid glee club isn't going to fix that. Like I said, Ally, I got friends, I don't need any of you." He looks at me and then down at Finn.

"Sorry." He rushes out and I feel that pain in my chest come back.

"We're gonna get the glee club back together, with or without Noah. Finn deserves that much." Rachel says grabbing Finn's hand and lightly smiling.

"I'll talk to Artie, Tina, and Mike tomorrow. Quinn, convince Sam, Santana and Brittany. Kurt, work on Mercedes and Ally, try to convince Noah that this is not only what Finn needs, but what he needs too." I nod. I'm glad the old bossy Rachel was back.

"Now, if you three don't mind, this is usually the time when I talk to Finn privately, can I have like 5 minutes." Rachel says sitting down on Finn's bed. We all nod and head out the door.

I'm worried about Puck though, he hasn't been listening to me so why would another time make a difference? There has to be something behind his denial, something that doesn't necessarily involve Finn, something more tragic?

What is he hiding? I have to find out. Maybe if I help him this stupid ache in my chest will go away, I thought it was because of Finn but I'm not so sure anymore.

No matter what, school is going to be interesting tomorrow.


	5. We Need You

_Newest story to keep me occupied until season three starts. Disclaimer: I do not own glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: We Need You<strong>

We were reaching the end of the week and so far, I haven't been doing so well on my job. Rachel got Tina, Mike and Artie. Kurt got Mercedes pretty fast to come back and Quinn got Sam, Santana, and Brittany as well. I was the only one slacking.

I walk into the choir room and smile as I see everyone in the chairs while Mr. Shue was writing some stuff on the board. This was our first glee practice since the break up.

Rachel comes up to me looking mad though so I take a step back. "You've had all week and you're the only one who hasn't gotten any success." She says looking pissed.

"Puck is avoiding me! In the halls, in spanish, I can't get a word out!" I say frustrated. She sighs. "Well you're not welcome to the meeting until you try again." She looked so serious too.

"What? C'mon Rachel, I kind of put this all together." I say looking down at my feet. "Mr. Shue and I are working to find the perfect song to sing to Finn. Please, just get Noah. I said we could do it without him but I was wrong. Finn needs him." I sigh.

"Well how am I suppose to make him talk to me?" She gives me a small smile. "Noah is on he football field running laps. Lock him in the boys locker room and make him listen." I just shake my head and walk out.

Rachel is really creepy sometimes, I bet she's done that to him before too.

I make sure no one was around when I enter the boys locker room. I lock the door that leads into the school and then head outside onto the field, Rachel was right, he was running laps.

He was wearing a McKinley hoodie and some sweats, I couldn't see his face from where I was but by his pace, it looked like he's been out here for a while. We use to be so close, we were sort of had the Kurt/Mercedes friendship going on, but of course I ruined that.

_Flashback _

_We were leaving spanish class and I grab him by the arm so he couldn't walk away this time. He turns to me and glares. "What?" He practically yells at me and I just pull him to a less packed area._

_"Can I help you this morning, Gregory?" He asks with his serious face. "Actually I was wondering if you needed some help. Artie told me what juvie was really like and what he's going to be doing with you for the next six weeks. You lied to me." I say in a hurt way._

_He sighs. "So yeah, I wasn't top dog there, it was scary as hell! I got beat up everyday and they always stole my waffles." He looks down and I put my hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry Puck, at least now you know not to get in trouble anymore." He looks up and scoffs. "I never said I'm gonna stop doing bad stuff, I'm just not going to be stealing anymore ATM machines." I smile and slap him on the shoulder._

_"You are never going to change." I say shaking my head and I finally see that adorable smirk of his. "Oh please, you love me, especially the bad boy side." I roll my eyes._

_"Why don't you walk me to class, Puck." He smiles and puts an arm around my waist. "No problem, Gregory. I gotta be late to my next class anyways, keeping up the image." _

_"Whatever, Puckerman. Now gets your hands off me!" I pull his arm off me and we keep walking. "You love it." He sings making me chuckle a little._

_End Of Flashback_

I see him stop and pick up his water bottle and he starts walking this way, I run back into the locker room before he can see me.

I hide behind the door. God, Rachel has turned me into such a stalker. I remember one time when she wanted to watch Karofsky to make sure he wasn't bullying Kurt anymore and she followed him for a whole weekend.

When he finally comes in I wait until he goes to his locker and then I close the door and lock it. Now there was no way out because I had the key to open the doors, which Rachel somehow already had for me.

He turns around and looks at me. "What the hell, Gregory? This is the boys locker room." He says sounding pretty angry but calm at the same time.

"Look, we need to talk, seriously Puck." He just rolls his eyes and heads for the door that leads in to the school. He tries to open it but it didn't work.

"Are you serious? You locked me in here!" Okay, there's the anger I was expecting. "Like I said, we need to talk and this apparently is the only way."

"You got to be kidding me, this is like Rachel Berry creepy." I just sigh. "Noah, here me out." I only ever called him Noah when I was super stressed or frustrated. I think he noticed that too and takes a seat on the bench farthest away from me.

"I don't see why we have to talk, I know you already got everyone back for glee club, go try your stupid plan of waking him up by song." I glare at him.

"I don't understand you, Puck. You make it clear to me that he's your best friend but when we want to try and get him to wake up, you're not up for it. I thought you loved glee club, I thought you might actually sort of love the people in it too." I take a seat next to him but he gets up right away.

"Fine, you want to know why I don't want to join up back with glee club, the real reason." I just nod. He runs a hand over his mohawk.

"I still consider Finn my best friend and yeah I want him to take up but then, there's also this part of me that doesn't want him too." I try to look him in the eyes but he wouldn't look at me. He looked ashamed.

"Finn's a better guy than me, he always has been. Finn's the guy that girls want in the long run. Me and Rachel dated for a week but of course she just ran back to Finn. Sure I got Quinn preggo when she was with Finn but I really did love her, but she still loved Finn. And you, god I thought you were hot the minute I saw you at one of the freshman year parties. I got to know you when you joined glee and you're something special. But like everyone else, you liked Finn better."

That ache in my chest hurt so much right now. He looked so serious, I want to just cry. He still wasn't looking into my eyes though, he now was looking at some of the lockers.

"I've always been second best, hell Lauren even liked one of the stupid wrestlers guys more than me. With Finn in a coma, Quinn actually acknowledges my existence, Rachel talks to me more even though it's only about glee club or Finn, and the football guys show me more respect. I know all that stuff is because there like traumatized or something but still, I don't feel like second best." I get up and stand right in front of him.

"If I did join glee again and with some miracle we got Finn to wake up with some moving song, well I'd go back to being unnoticed unless I was doing something bad." He was still looking down so I put my hand on his chin and make him look at me.

"If you did this, Finn would notice you, everyone appreciates you even if you think they don't, Puck. Especially me. You're a better guy than you give yourself credit for and you're not second best to me, I've never thought you were second best. I mean it." Our eyes were locked and I couldn't help but notice how hurt he looked, has he always felt this way?

"I don't know Ally, I'm just not sure if I can." Our heads start moving in. "I know you can, Puck." I whisper as I close my eyes. I could feel his breath and move in a little closer.

My phone starts ringing so I pull away quickly. I pick up my phone and see that it's Rachel. I look at Puck and he was looking at his feet again.

I pick it up. "What can I help you with, Rachel?" I say softly. "Get to the hospital now! Kurt got a call from Finn's mom saying that something big happened!" She sounded happy for once.

"What do you mean?" I ask quickly. "Just get down here! The rest of us are already here and Kurt said he wasn't going to tell us what's going on until you get here! NOW!" I close my phone and turn to Puck.

"We have to get to the hospital now, Rachel says somethings up." I say running to unlock the door. ONce I get it open I sprint for the parking lot, Puck right behind me.

We get into my car. "What do you mean big?" He asks and I just shrug and start driving, going way over the speed limit. "I don't know."

When we get there I park quickly and I try to keep up with Puck into the building. Damn, I didn't realize he was that fast, no wonder he's a running back. We get to the waiting room where everyone was including Mr. Shue.

I stop next to Puck and try and catch my breath. "Okay, what's going on?" All I notice is Kurt's smile. "Did Finn wake up?" Puck asks trying to catch his breath as well.

"No but the doctors said that there was some movement earlier meaning that he isn't brain dead." Everyone now looked more hopeful, especially Rachel.

"So what does that mean?" Puck asks now standing straight. "It means that if we do sing to him, there's a great chance he'll wake up." Kurt says smiling and there was a a little cheering. I smile as Rachel hugs Kurt.

"Great, me and Mr. Shue have decided on the perfect song, oh my god, Finn's gonna wake up!" Rachel squeals. I turn to Puck and he didn't look as excited as everyone else. I put a hand on his shoulder and he turns to me with a frown.

I squeeze his arm and give him a reassuring smile. "We can practice the song tomorrow and then sing it to him later tomorrow." Mr. Shue says and everyone sort of cheers.

"Ally, great job in getting Noah here. I made sure that in the song that you both have your own solos to sing to him." Rachel says and Puck pulls away from me.

"I didn't say I would join, Berry. Just leave me alone, alright." He starts to walk away and Rachel glares at me. "I'll take care of it Rachel, I promise." I run after him and grab his arm.

"Puck, c'mon. Don't do this." He looked angry. "I'm sorry, I just can't." I let go of him and he begins to walk away again. "I'm telling Rachel you're going to be at practice tomorrow." I yell at him.

"Whatever! Don't expect me to be there." I sigh. Maybe he'll surprise all of us. He cares too much for Finn, I just know it.

_Flashback_

_"Ethan! Hey, good job on making Varsity!" I give him a hug and he squirms to get out of my grasp. "C'mon Ally, the guys are laughing at me!" I look up to see there were a couple of football guys laughing at him making me smile._

_"Who cares, maybe they'll think you're getting with a hot dancer." He gets out of my grasp and glares at me. "Eww! Shut up!" The football players walk up to us._

_"Aww Gregory loves Gregory, cute." Puck says smirking and slapping Ethan on the back. "You did a great job out there, Ethan." Finn says smiling at him and then turning to me._

_"Hey Ally, I was wondering if you'd want to join glee club if Sue actually ends up stopping your dance team." I just smile at him. "Thanks for the offer, Finn but I doubt Sue will actually get her way with my team. We're ten times better than the cheerios. And we always look amazing at half time." _

_"You could say that again." Puck was smirking just making me roll my eyes. "Besides, you can't make Gregory join our glee club." I smile._

_"Thanks Puck." He smirks again. "If you joined glee club I don't think I could see you as the hot dancer you are." I slap him on the shoulder and he just chuckles a little._

_"It's cool if you don't want to join, but if you ever change your mind, there's always room." I smile at Finn and then I look at Ethan who looked bored as ever._

_"Okay, well I'll see you guys tomorrow since our practices are at the same time." Finn nods and Ethan says bye to them and we start walking to my car._

_"Hey Gregory's!" We turn around to look at Puck smiling again. "There's an end of the summer party tonight at Thomas's, why don't you come?" Ethan was the first one to say yes and I just nod._

_"Great, Ally, wear something hot for me." I roll my eyes at Puck and we leave. _

_Believe it or not, that was the party where me and Puck had sex, he was mighty drunk that night too._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p>How do we think it's going?<p> 


	6. Just Maybe

_Newest story to keep me occupied until season three starts. Disclaimer: I do not own glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Just Maybe<strong>

I leave spanish class with Mike. "Where's Puckerman? He's going to be at gee practice right?" Mike asks as we head to my locker.

"I'm not sure if he'll be at practice." I frown a little. "Well Rachel told all of us that you promised Puck would be there since he apparently is getting a solo." I sigh.

"Well maybe I lied, Puck's not really my biggest fan right now and after all I've tried, he still doesn't want to listen to anyone, especially me." Mike chuckles a little and I give him a glare.

"Well obviously he doesn't want you to tell him what to do when it's involving Finn." I give him a questionable look. "What do you mean, Chang?" I ask raising a brow.

"Hello! The dude obviously has the hots for you. Everyone knew about that silly crush you had on Finn, including him." I open my mouth to say something but then close it.

"Your crush on Finn was like the one Kurt had on him the year earlier, it went quickly away when you started to like someone else and the only one that never realized it was the kid you started to like after FInn." He was smirking and I was still confused.

"And who's that, Mikey?" He just gives me this smile. "Puck? WHat? No." He smirks again. "I'm not the one who said his name, obviously he's the first one that popped into your head." I look down not wanting to see his smirk anymore.

Was Chang right? I mean I'll admit that me and Puck have had some serious chemistry since the beginning but maybe I've been ignoring that because of the painful realization of lack of chemistry with Finn.

Like I told Puck, he's not second best to me, but did I mean that romantically or an a friend way? Why did Mike have to make me think! I'm suppose to be concerned about Finn right now, not me and my life right now.

"You're totally thinking about Puckerman right now." I slap Mike on the shoulder. "Shut up! Now let's go to History."

"History like you have with Puck?" I slap him harder on the shoulder and he yells a little. "Shut it, Chang!"

* * *

><p>"I should've known Puck wouldn't come. He's not a team player!" Rachel yells to all of us just not me this time. We were all sitting down including Mr. Shue watching as Rachel paces back in forth in the front of the room.<p>

Technically he's only five minutes late so maybe he'll show up. "I'm done waiting! We don't have time for this Mr. Shue, we have to perfect this song in the next hour to sing it to Finn later tonight!" I turn to Mr. Shue and see him get up and sigh.

"Rachel is right guys, we need this to be great in time for tonight, Sam, why don't you take Puck's part." Rachel sits back down and I see Sam nod.

"Mr. Shue, that's not fair! Puck needs that solo!" I say now standing up. "I'm sorry, Ally. But Puck's not here and like Rachel said, we have to work on this now." I sigh and sit back down.

I could feel the daggers Rachel was sending me. I know Puck said he wouldn't come but I thought he wasn't telling the truth. That whole speech about Finn he made, not wanting him to wake up, that's what he's basically showing me right now. How can I like a guy like that.

"Alright guys, let's take it from the top. Rachel, Kurt, Ally, and Sam, come on up here." I stand next to Sam and sort of sing with everyone else for the chorus. Dammit Puck, you should be next to me.

_Flashback _

_Rachel and Finn both give me big smiles and I turn around and knock on the door. After a couple of seconds the door swings open and the first thing I notice is the six pack on his chest. Oh my..._

_"Is that why you came here, Gregory? To check me out? 'Cause I'd be happy to invite you in and up to my bedroom." I look up at his face and roll my eyes at his smirk._

_"We're going house to house singing carols, most of us glee clubbers, they want to know if you want to join?" I ask in a serious tone trying not to let my eyes wander again. I see him look past me and take in who was actually here._

_"Where's Sam, Santana, and Quinn?" He asks turning back to me. "There not really in the holiday spirit." He chuckles a little. "You think if they didn't want to come, I'd want to?" He was still smiling._

_"I mean, Rachel and Finn said I should ask just in case. Finn said he knows that your mom and sister are at your aunts so your alone, is that true?" He just nods._

_"I don't know how Hudson knows that but yeah, it's true. But I'm not dying of loneliness here and didn't we already do that whole caroling thing at school? It's winter break, meaning a break from school, football, and glee." I just roll my eyes._

_"Well your friends just thought you'd might like to come, get out of your empty house." He smirks at me. "You want me to come, Ally?" I just nod. _

_"Yeah, I would kind of like that." He gives me a genuine smile. "Okay, let me get a shirt on, give me a sec." He start walking away and I look at his back, he is seriously built, I bet he was just working out too._

_"I know you're looking at me! Why don't you just ditch the others and we can hang out by the fire in here?" I sigh._

_"Get your shirt, Puckerman! We got houses to get too!" I hear him laugh and after another minute he comes walking down._

_"Let's go, Gregory, I know how much you like saving peoples lives with music." He locks his door and puts an arm around my waist as we walk to the others. Mike grins at me but I glare at him getting out of Puck's grasp._

_"Finally! Noah thank you for joining us. I've mapped out all the houses we are going to be visiting tonight, people!" Puck gets closer to me._

_"Is it to late to back out now?" He whispers in my ear making me smile. "Sorry." He lets out a loud sigh._

_End OF Flashback_

After about ten more times Rachel finally lets us all leave. "You all better be at the hospital by six sharp!We are not waiting for any of you. Guys, Finn shall wake up!"

I head out to my car to see Ethan leaning on it. "Sorry, Ethan, we ran a little late." He locked pissed and I unlock the door and he quickly gets inside.

I turn on the car and turn to him. "What's wrong with you?" He just glares at me. "Tutoring finished early so I went on the track to do some laps and Puck was out there." Of course he was.

"Did he do something to you?" I ask concerned and he shakes his head no. "He made me get off the track because he wanted to be alone. I mean, it's like he thought he owned the track, it wasn't fair and when I was walking off the track and look back, he wasn't even running anymore." I smile a little, Puck was always never big on sharing but I could tell Ethan was upset.

"You're a big football player too, why didn't you say "screw you" and keep running?" He glares at me making me grin. "Puckerman's intimidating, okay? I thought if I said that he'd beat me up." I shake my head.

"He knows you're my little brother, he wouldn't do that." He gives me this look. "Just because he has a thing for you doesn't mean he wouldn't beat me up, he's a jerk, remember?" I sigh.

"Why does everyone think he likes me?" I see Ethan roll his eyes. "You got to be kidding me, Ally, just drive, please." I start driving but I don't drop the conversation.

"Don't you think you could take Puck though? I mean, you're taller than him." Ethan almost had a head over me and he was the little one.

"Yeah but I'm not gonna lie and say I'm stronger than him, the dude lifts weight like a billion times a day." I chuckle a little.  
>Whatever, Ethan." I look at him and he sighs. "Please don't like him, you're older than me but you're still my sister and I have to protect you from jerk faces like him." I smile.<p>

"And how do you think the brother's of all the girls you take home feel?" He just rolls his eyes. "I don't have sex with all of them." I slap him in the shoulder.

"Okay, done talking!"

When I got home I called Puck but he didn't pick up so I left a voicemail. I told him that we'd be singing to Finn at 6:00 and that if he actually cares about Finn like he said, he'd be there.

* * *

><p>It was 5:56 as I walk to the waiting area where everyone already was. Rachel was pacing like always and I see Mr. Shue stand up and smile when he sees me.<p>

Rachel sees me too and stomps over to me. "Finally! I thought you were going to be late!" She pulls me over to the rest of them.

"People! Let's do this! Let's go!" She was still dragging me with everyone else following behind to Finn's room. When we're all inside Rachel lets go of me and sits down next to Finn and takes his hand. I move back a little and stand next to Mr. Shue.

"Hey Finn, we're all here, you're going to wake up now okay?" Rachel smiles a little and Kurt takes her place. "Hey bro, your mom and my dad are going crazy at home, Carol cried when I said we were gonna get you up today." He smiles and I take his place on the bed.

I pretend no one else was in the room right now. "Finn, I promised you that this would work, so please let it. Everyone who cares is here for you. Actually one of them couldn't make it but I know he really wanted to be here." I get up and stand between Rachel and Sam as everyone else behind us start on the chorus.

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**  
><strong>Six hundred minutes,<strong>  
><strong>Five hundred twenty-five thousand<strong>  
><strong>Moments so dear.<strong>  
><strong>Five hundred twenty-five thousand<strong>  
><strong>Six hundred minutes<strong>  
><strong>How do you measure, measure a year?<strong>

Kurt moves in front of us and takes Finns hand again, Kurt was shedding tears already.

**In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights**  
><strong>In cups of coffee<strong>  
><strong>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.<strong>  
><strong>In five hundred twenty-five thousand<strong>  
><strong>Six hundred minutes<strong>  
><strong>How do you measure<strong>  
><strong>A year in the life?<strong>

He steps back and takes Rachel's hand who then takes mine so I follow along and take Sam's. Everyone behind us continue with the chorus.

**How about love?**  
><strong>How about love?<strong>  
><strong>How about love? Measure in love<strong>  
><strong>Seasons of love. Seasons of love<strong>

I let go of there hands and move forward and take Finn's, okay, the tears were now coming for me. Finn looked so lifeless right now, what if this doesn't work?

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand**  
><strong>Six hundred minutes!<strong>  
><strong>Five hundred twenty-five thousand<strong>  
><strong>Journeys to plan.<strong>  
><strong>Five hundred twenty-five thousand<strong>  
><strong>Six hundred minutes<strong>  
><strong>How do you measure the life<strong>  
><strong>Of a woman or a man?<strong>

I let go but don't move back to my spot I just stand there and close my eyes. I feel someone take my hand and once the next person starts to sing I realize who it is and turn to them in shock.

**In truths that she learned,**  
><strong>Or in times that he cried.<strong>  
><strong>In bridges he burned,<strong>  
><strong>Or the way that she died<strong>.

I lightly smile at Puck as we both move back and everyone goes into singing together, he's here. He was holding my hand tight as he was staring intently at Finn, singing along with everyone else.

**It's time now to sing out,**  
><strong>Tho' the story never ends<strong>  
><strong>Let's celebrate<strong>  
><strong>Remember a year in the life of friends<strong>  
><strong>Remember the love!<strong>  
><strong>Remember the love!<strong>  
><strong>Seasons of love!<strong>

Most everyone who hadn't had a lead, so basically everyone besides me, Kurt, Puck, and Rachel were smiling and enjoying the song, including Mr. Shue. All I could thing about was if this would work and how Puck was holding on. He grabs my hand tighter as Rachel steps up to finish the song.

**Oh you got to got to **  
><strong>Remember the love! <strong>  
><strong>You know that love is a gift from up above <strong>  
><strong>Share love, give love spread love <strong>  
><strong>Measure measure your life in love.<strong>

Rachel just holds on to Finn's hand and Mr. Shue starts to clap. "That was amazing guys." He says quietly while everyone else was just staring at Finn, waiting.

"He's not waking up." Brittany states causing Tina and Mercedes to glare at her. "It's probably going to take some time guys, I'm sure he heard you all." Mr. Shue says reassuring us, more Rachel though because she had started to silently cry.

I look at Kurt and he had the most serious look I've ever seen him show. He closes his eyes and then leaves the room, Mercedes follows him out. Soon Brittany and Santana who were frowning also leave and then Mike and Tina wheeling Artie out.

After a couple more seconds I see Quinn take Sam's hand and they leave too. I look at Mr. Shue and he gives me one small smile and then leaves also.

Puck was still holding on my hand so tight I couldn't even feel it anymore, I was too scared to look up at his face to see how he was doing, all I know was that he wasn't moving anytime soon.

Rachel turns to us, tears running down her face, I think some were running down my face as well because she was giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Well it was a very nice suggestion, Ally. Maybe we can try another song next week if everyone in glee club is up for it." I know Rachel really doesn't want to do that, she probably hates me right now.

She turns to Puck. "Thank you for coming, Noah. He'd be happy to know his bestfriend came." I feel Puck tense up even more.

"I'll see you both in school tomorrow." She leaves and I finally turn to Puck and look up at his face. They were red and a little puffy and I could see dry tear marks.

"Puck?" He was still staring at Finn. He lets go of my hand. "This was a stupid idea, I don't know why I came." He still wasn't looking at me.

"Yes you do, you know exactly why you came. And even if Finn didn't wake up he still might later, this brought some serious progress and..." He cuts me off.

"Progress? This obviously did nothing, Ally. Can you please leave now." He walks closer to Finn and just stares down at him. "Puck..."

"Just leave me alone!" His eyes said it all, not the anger in his tone of voice, he was sad, maybe worse than that. I start walking out the room and close the door behind me. I fall back on the door and slide down until I'm sitting on the ground.

The tears start coming down my face again and I bury my head in my knees.

"You fucking idiot!" I lift my head when I hear Puck inside screaming. "You have a damn brother, a mom, and you have a dad! You have a dad now and you're going to leave them crying! What the hell dude?" I pick myself up and look in the window on the door at Puck clutching onto Finn's shoulders slightly lifting him up.

I want to go in and stop him but I don't, I just let him release out all his anger.

"The damn glee club! Mr. Shue! They sang that stupid song for you to wake up! Not for you to just lie there and mock them!" I close my eyes not wanting to watch what Puck was doing anymore.

"You're ex girlfriend is miserable! Your psycho girlfriend is acting like you're going to be dead soon! You're fucking selfish! You know that! Selfish!"

"You bastard! There's a girl who's probably in love with you, thinking all of this is her fault! But it's not, you freaking got hit by a car, not her! Everyone blamed her at first and hell I bet you do too! I know you can hear me, so just wake up! Wake up! Everything thinks I'm scum and your Mr. Amazing, but right now, you're the scum." I open the door up as quietly as possible to see Finn was lying down again and Puck was just staring at him, he hadn't seen me.

"I don't care what you think, but I'm your bestfriend and I hate you right now for not waking up, for taking all the girls, for taking all the leads, for being better than me, you ruined my life and right now, that doesn't matter, man! Just fucking wake up so I can punch the crap out of you for scaring the hell out of me." His voice still sounded angry but he was quieter.

"Screw you, Hudson." He turns around and sees me. Intentionally I thought he would start yelling at me or something but instead he looks at the floor as he brushes past me and down the hall.

I watch as he leaves and feel the pain in my chest like I never had before.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts? Comments? Reviews! I love to hear from you!<em>**


	7. A Reason To Smile

_Newest story to keep me occupied until season three starts. Disclaimer: I do not own glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Reason To Smile<strong>

I was tossing and turning all night, I couldn't get anything that happened earlier out of my head. I shouldn't of gotten my hopes up about Finn waking up because we sang some stupid song.

To be honest, that wasn't what was bothering me at the moment, the way Puck went off on him is. All the anger he had held in, watching him let it all out, it was just scary.

And to here him talk about all that stuff to Finn, I didn't realize that it really bugged him that much. If Finn doesn't wake up soon, I'm afraid of what Puck might do because I know something is building up in him.

I still think there is something behind all of this with Puck, his anger, it can't be all because of Finn, I just think there is something that he's hiding.

I open my eyes to the sound of my phone ringing. I look at my clock and see that it was 3 in the morning, who could be calling?

I grab my phone and pick up. "Hello?" I say groggily. "Finn woke up!" I spring up to what Artie had just said.

"What! Are you sure!" I say now fully awake. "Yes! Me, Mike and Tina are on our way to the hospital now, Tina told me and Mike, who was told by Mercedes, who was told by Kurt who apparently called Rachel and Quinn too. Tina is on the phone with Brittany now." He says while I was in the process of putting on some jeans and looking for my sneakers.

"Does Puck know?" I ask running out of my room and heading for the kitchen where the keys were. Hopefully I hadn't woken anyone.

"I'm not sure, will see you there, right?" He asks and I feel a small smile reach my face. "I'll be there in ten." I say hanging up.

He woke up, I knew he would, I just knew it! I get in my car and start to drive while I also call his number and put it on speaker.

After it goes to voicemail I sigh in frustration and then call back. After the fourth ring he finally picks up.

"What the hell, Ally? It's fucking 3 in the morning! What do you want!" Eventhough he was still angry I was still smiling.

"It's Finn, he woke up." I say calmly and I didn't hear anything coming from his side. "Puck, did you hear me? He woke up! He's okay!" The line gets cut and I shut my phone.

Once I get to the hospital I run over to the waiting room, there was Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Sam, and Quinn all smiling.

I walk over to them all and unexpectedly Quinn gets up and gives me a hug. When she lets go she was smiling brighter. "This is because of you, he heard us and woke up." I don't think it was because of me.

"So he's okay, are we allowed to see him soon?" I ask turning to everyone else. "Yeah, Finn's mom, Kurt and his dad, and Rachel are in there now. The doctor said as soon as they're done we can go in." Mr. Shue says coming over to us with a cup of coffee.

"Did you tell Puck?" artie asks and I nod. "Yeah but he hung up on me so hopefully he's coming." I say taking a seat next to Mr. Shue.

After five minutes Rachel comes back out with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay, Rachel?" Mr. Shue asks.

She nods her head. "It's just really nice that he's finally awake, he's weak right now but to see him smiling, it's just great." She says turning to me.

"Thank you." She says and then comes over to me and gives me a hug making me stand. "Rachel, this wasn't because of me." I say quietly but she just shakes her head letting go.

"Yes it is, that song was your idea." I just nod eventhough I knew she was wrong, this wasn't a time to fight. "So when can we see him?" Quinn asks looking anxious.

"Finn's mom and Kurt and his dad want a little bit more time, probably just a couple of more minutes, then the doctor said you guys can go in by twos." We all nod and I sit back down.

"We all have school tomorrow, guys, maybe we should wait until tomorrow afternoon to visit Finn." Mr. Shue says and everyone quickly disagrees with him.

"We promise to go home right when we see him, Mr. Shue." Artie says and Mr. Shue nods. "Okay, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to see him first, Ally, would you like to come too?" Mr. Shue asks but I shake my head no.

"I'd rather see him last." I say and he just nods.

"Then I guess I'll head home, I doubt I'll get much sleep though. Mr. SHue, for glee tomorrow, can we just come here?" Rachel looked so hopeful and I smile when Mr. Shue just nods.

She walks out and after five minutes Kurt and them come out to us. Finn's mom was still sort of crying and so was Kurt. "He's looking forward to seeing you all, will be in the cafeteria for a little while, take your time." Finn's mom says and she and Kurt's dad start to walk away.

Kurt goes over and hugs Mercedes. "He's happy to be awake, just so you all know." Kurt winks at me and then follows his parents to the cafeteria.

Mr. Shue gets up and heads to Finn's room. After five minutes, he says his goodbyes and then Tina and Mike go to the room. It went like that for the next 30 minutes, every pair tried to only take five minutes at the most and then head home.

After Mike and Tina, it was Mercedes and Artie, then Brittany and Santana, and then finally Sam and Quinn. They come back over to me, I was all by myself in the waiting room anyways.

"You want us to wait for you, we can?" Sam asks sounding concerned and Quinn nods. "No, it's cool, you guys go get some sleep before school, I'll be fine." They both just nod and head out.

I take a deep breath and then walk for his room. When I get there, I stop myself from opening the door, what if he blames me for what happened? What if he's mad at me?

I take one last deep breath and then swing the door open and slowly walk in. I smile when he turns to me and then he smiles back.

"Hey Ally." He says softly and I walk closer and carefully give him a hug. I try to pull back but then he holds me a little tighter. "I'm so glad you're awake." I wasn't going to cry, no way in hell.

"Me too." We let go and I sit down right next to him and just stare into his eyes, I missed his eyes and his smile and hearing his voice.

"How you feeling now?" I ask and he tries to sit up and I watch him cautiously. "Good, I mean, my head hurts like crazy and it sucks that my legs broken but it's nice to see all you guys." I just nod looking down at his leg that was hanging.

"I'm sorry." I whisper looking down at his bed. "This wasn't your fault and I need you to know that." He takes my hand and I look back up at him.

"You were out looking for me and..." He cuts me off. "And a drunk driver hit me, it could've happened to anyone. Ally, I'm fine now and that's all that matters. You got the glee club back together and you're still a part of it, so maybe this happened for a reason." I could feel a tear come down my cheek.

"When I was out I heard everything you know, I heard the group some, your song, I really tried to wake up." I give him a small smile.

"You heard my song?" He just nods. "Yeah, thanks for not leaving by the way and the group number, I think it helped everyone else come together too."

"But I didn't wake up because of those." I smile. "I know, everyone is thanking me for you waking me up but I was there, Puck really spoke his mind to you." Finn nods and grins.

"Yeah, made me fight harder, made me want to wake up and punch him in the face for calling me selfish. Most mostly I want to thank him, can you bring him in?" I frown at that.

"I called him earlier and told him you woke up but he's not here." Finn sighs and looks down at his sheets. "I knew this would happen if I woke up this late." I give him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I ask worried now. "When we were 10, Puck's dad got hit by a car and it was pretty bad. He woke up after two months but then his dad just left, left him and his mom and sister behind, didn't leave a note, nothing. Puck hates hospitals ever since and just feels like if he ever almost loses someone, that they'll end up leaving him afterwards." I had no idea.

Puck had never mentioned his father before and I never even thought about that. I knew there was something behind all of this, oh god, I hope Puck's okay.

"You think he thinks you're never going to talk to him again or something?" He shakes his head no. "I think he thinks no one else is going to be there for him anymore. I didn't even realize he considered me his best friend anymore though, I doubt he'll ever want to talk to me anymore." Finn says looking sad.

"Don't be a pansy, Hudson. I'm here, okay? And I'm so ready to kick the crack out of you." I turn around to see Puck entering the room looking angry but I could see in his red eyes that he was crying earlier.

"You going to punch a cripple, Puck?" I see Finn was now smiling. What was going on? "Hell yeah, I don't discriminate." Puck says and I just glare at him.

"Dude, it's about time you wake up." Puck says letting a small smile show. I get up and move so Puck could stand in front of him.

"Thanks man." Puck says and pats Finn on the shoulder. "For what?" Finn asks. "For not, you know, leaving, for being okay." I smile at the twos interaction.

Finn looks over at me. "Ally, can you give us a minute?" I nod my head. "Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow, Finn." He nods and I head out.

I was going to head for my car but instead find myself sitting back down in a chair in the waiting room. You would think that Rachel or Kurt or even me were the happiest about Finn waking up, but no, I think it's really Puck.

Even if some of what I saw from Puck was a little scary these past couple of weeks, it was still nice to know that past his cocky arrogant exterior, is a person who has feelings and emotions and really does care about people.

After 15 minutes he comes walking over to me and I stand up and was about to say something until he pulls me into a tight hug making me smile.

"Thank you." He says letting go. "For what?" I ask and he just smiles. "Just thank you. I guess now you can try and get Finn, right?" I give him this 'what the hell' look, is he already back to his old self.

"What? No! I don't want Finn, okay?" He just shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." He says and then walks past me. What the hell?

* * *

><p>I walk into school looking for one person in particular. I really wanted to know what Puck's deal was. But in my search for him I get stopped by someone else.<p>

"Hey Ally." My ex best friend says to me and I have to take a double take of this moment. Stacey Sheen. We were best friends since 6th grade all the way to the beginning of junior year. When dance team got cut, she along with the rest of my dancers went over to the cheerios and since I didn't join with them, Stacey started to ignore me, along with the rest of them.

When I joined glee club I knew they'd probably start picking on me but I joined anyways so I could have people to actually talk to. I never knew that joining glee club meant I'd meet some amazing people that I know would never ditch me.

"Stacey? Why are you talking to me? The last time we talked was over a year ago, right before you ditched me along with all the other girls for the cheerios." I say with some anger in my voice.

She gives me an apologetic look. "And I'm sorry for that. I just, I have a proposition for you." She says and I scoff.

"What would that be?" I asked annoyed as hell. "We want to start the dance team up again, all us girls." I was confused now.

"Wait, why?" I ask. "Because Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all quit the Cheerios during our morning practice this morning." I smile at that, I had no idea.

"Okay, so what?" I say still smiling. "Coach Sylvester said that she doesn't see any of us as captain material so she's refusing to coach us anymore, then one of the girls brought up how if we brought back our dance team then we could get her a captain, we could get you." I was confused as ever now.

"Coach Sylvester is willing to transfer the cheerios to our old dance team?" I ask and stacey just nods. "How about it, Ally, get your captain seat back, be popular again, will cheer at all half times and wont have any cheerio competition anymore?" I chuckle a little.

"They were never competition in the first place, that's why Coach Sylvester got rid of it, she was intimidated." Stacey just nods smiling now.

"And she's finally admitted it, so, can we have our captain back? My best friend?" I really didn't know, this was all happening really fast. Glee had just gotten back together, could I really go back to dance team? I mean, I could probably do both but would I want to?

"I gotta think about this, Stacey." She sighs. "Well you have until the end of the day, we have a mandatory practice at 3:30 to go over dance team stuff." I just nod. 3:30 was when we were suppose to go see Finn instead of glee.

"Fine, if my decision is yes I'll see you there." She smiles then walks off. I would never admit it but i really really missed being popular.

_Flashback _

_I still couldn't get over that Coach Sylvester cut my dance team and then right after they all run to her stupid cheerios team. I couldn't even enjoy the party right now._

_All the girls were ignoring me, even Stacey, she wont even look at me. I just kept sipping on my beer out on the deck of whose ever house we were at._

_"Hey Gregory, your girls are drinking inside!" I turn around to see Puck and Finn coming over to me. "There not my girls anymore, their cheerios." I bluntly say._

_"Does that mean you're going to be wearing the cheerios uniform? Because the skirts aren't as short as yours were." Puck says and I glare at him._

_"Shut it, Puckerman! I wont be wearing their horrible looking uniform because I'm not joining, I'm a dancer, not some stupid pom pom jumping girl." I say and Puck chuckles._

_"I'm sorry, Ally, that sucks. But hey, like I said before, we need more people for glee so..." I stop him right there. "No thanks Finn, I may have lost my girls, but I'm not going to further my humiliation." I say and Finn just shrugs his shoulders._

_"Okay, but just so you know, glee would never ditch you." He walks back inside and I sigh. Puck was smirking at me making me glare._

_"What?" I ask loudly. "It's just, if those cheerios really aren't talking to you anymore and you're not popular anymore, after tonight, I probably wont talk to you, can't associate myself with losers." I slap him hard on his shoulder and he screams 'ow!" back at me._

_"I'm not a loser, just because I don't have my girls anymore doesn't mean I'm not popular and I'm cool if you don't talk to me anymore, Puck, it would actually be a good thing for me." He gives me this hurt look._

_"Ouch. Well I think you're wrong, about both. When I quit football for one week, no one popular would talk to me and I got slushied! It was the worst week of my life including the fact that for some reason I decided to date Rachel Berry for that week too. I was freaking alone until I joined back up." I chuckle a little, I didn't know he dated Rachel, that's hilarious._

_"I'll tell you one thing though, even when all of them turned their backs on me, everyone in glee was still there for me, I guess they cared or whatever. So, maybe you might want to rethink about joining glee, you got people that wont turn their backs on you. Plus, I would kind of have to talk to you." I smile a little._

_"IF they actually do all turn their backs on me, I'll consider it." He smirks and then turns around. "Fine, I'll be the first one to turn, see you at auditions!" I shake my head as he walks inside. Will see about that._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I leave my last class of the day with my decision made about where I was going next. I head to my locker to get all my stuff when I hear someone come up from behind me.<p>

"You mind giving me a ride to the hospital? Mike just told me we were going to visit Finn instead of having practice today." I turn around to glare at Puck.

"I need to talk to you." I say bluntly and he gives me this confused look. "WHat?" He asks.

"I really don't like that comment you made at the hospital, I don't like FInn, okay? I need you to get that through your thick head." I say and he gives me this nasty look.

"Oh please! Who are you trying to fool? You think if you get Finn you'll become popular again, it the same thing Quinn did, why are you any different?" I couldn't believe him right now.

"Screw you! Screw you for thinking I'm some sort of insecure needy girl! Fine, I liked Finn! But the key word is LIKED! Oh, and screw you for not realizing how I really feel!" I yell as I slam my locker and start walking toward the gym.

"Oh, and you can get your own ride to the hospital because I'm not going!" I keep walking and head into the gym where I see all the girls sitting down and the coach standing in front of them.

I walk up to them, all the girls were smiling at me. "Coach Sylvester, I'm Ally Gregory and if you're turning them into the dance team, I'm your captain." I say in such a serious tone. She gives me an evil smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts? At first I was going to cancel this story but now I'm finding it interesting! REVIEW PLEASE!<em>**

**_oh, check out my other stories if you haven't yet either! _**


	8. Top Of The Food Chain

_Newest story to keep me occupied until season three starts. Disclaimer: I do not own glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Top Of the Food Chain<strong>

It's been three weeks since I returned to my dance team and let me tell you, it feels great. I missed sitting at the popular table, I missed talking to Stacey about the mall and hot guys, and mostly, I missed dancing.

When I told the glee club, well, let's just say it went the way I thought it would and yet, it didn't. There were some people that took it how I thought they would, bad. Others took it well and then even some took it shockingly well congratulating me.

In the past two weeks though, I've missed like 6 glee club practices and I know Coach Sylvester made mandatory practices at the same time as glee club on those days on purpose.

I've also loved the fact that we got back our kick ass dance uniforms, shorter skirts then the cheerios ever had and the top cut off right above the belly button, it gets us a lot of attention, and I love it. I've missed the attention, I've missed guys staring at me, I've missed all of it.

But at the same time, I miss all the jam sessions the glee club would usually do during lunch in the choir room and I've missed the arguments and just the people in general. Sometimes I wish Stacey would just start using a big vocabulary like Rachel always did. Or have one of the other girls constantly ask stupid questions like Brittany, I miss that kind of stuff.

_Flashback _

_"Ally, you said you had something to tell us?" Mr. Shue asks as we all take a seat in the choir room. I nod and get up and stand in front of everyone._

_"Well, first, I'd like to say I'm sorry about not making it to the hospital yesterday for Finn." Everyone were giving me these faces like 'it's okay' except for Puck, who was glaring._

_"Second, I'd like to say that since Brittany, Santana, and Quinn all quit the cheerios, Coach Sylvester has cut the team." Everyone starts to cheer making me look down for a minute._

_"Wait, how do you know that?" Santana asks curiously and I sigh. "Because since she got rid of the cheerios, she's reinstated my dance team, I'm Captain again and Sylvester is our coach." For a second they all just kind of look at me but then Kurt, Quinn, and Rachel start to cheer for me._

_"That's awesome!" Quinn says and I was now confused. She was happy for me? "We all know it's your passion to dance so it's nice you have that back." Rachel says and I just nod._

_"Wait, you're not ditching us, are you? Because we don't need to be down another member." Mercedes states and I shake my head. _

_"I'm not quitting, I love glee and I'm ready to do both." I say proudly and I hear a scoff and glare at the person. "What makes you think you can handle both? And how do we know you're not going to stab us in the back?" I was about to respond but Mr. Shue beats me to it._

_"Puck! Be nice. Ally, that's great and since she's done with cheerios it looks like we have a better shot of not being terrorized anymore." Mr. Shue says and we all just nod._

_"Are you going to be dance classes again?" Mike asks and I smile. "Probably, it would help me since right now all were doing is conditioning." He smiles bright and I turn to Mr. Shue._

_"So we're all okay with this?" I ask looking at everyone now. They all just nod except for one arrogant jock that I decide to just ignore. It hurt, I won't lie. But maybe this will prove to him that I'm not at all into Finn anymore._

_End Of Flashback_

Today was the first day Finn was back in school and I hadn't even had a chance to say anything to him, I'm sure Rachel told him three weeks ago that I'm on dance team. Because of all of this though and everything that did happen, I haven't talked to him since he woke up because I think he'd be disappointed in me. I mean I didn't quit glee but I'm not there as much as I probably should.

I close my locker after grabbing my lunch and have someone wrap their arms around me. I smile until I see who it was, those weren't the arms I wished they were, but what'd I expect?

"Hey Ty." He wasn't even looking at me, he was looking at my stomach making me smack him. He smirks. "Sorry Ally, but damn, you're looking fine." I sigh, Tyler's rude comments weren't cute like his were.

Tyler Peterson, he's one of the most well known jocks at this school. He's the captain of the hockey team and a national player in lacrosse. We kind of had this thing freshmen year but it just wasn't what I wanted, he's not what I wanted. Sure, he's hot, he's got the short dirty blonde hair, bright green eyes, muscular, tall, he's what all the girls want, just not me.

"Let's go to lunch, I'll tell you about our killer routine we have set up for the football game tomorrow for halftime." He smirks at me and we start walking.

"Sounds good." We make it to our table but I immediately get pulled away by Stacey. "Girl, you're looking hot!" I smile. "Well look at you, hot mama!" I reply making us both laugh a little.

Stacey starts in on a conversation with some of the other girls about this mall date they're planning but I sort of space out. I turn my head to the left to look at their table, the glee table.

They were all laughing and smiling and talking to each other making me smile a little bit. It looked like Sam was telling a joke or doing one of his impersonations.

Me and Finn make eye contact and he smiles at me. I lightly wave and he waves back, He ushers for me to come over to them but I frown a little.

Me and Stacey had an argument two weeks ago about if I decided to sit with my glee club at lunch that she'd pull a prank on me. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to make me quit the club.

I mouth 'I can't' and he frowns himself. He gives me one last look but then turns around, I look to his left and see Puck staring at me, not glaring, not smiling but just staring. There might of been a very small frown on his face but you can never tell with him.

We haven't talked since I announced me being on dance team, it sucks because I really do miss him, I still think that he thinks that I'm hung over Finn or something and that this is just a way for me to get away from FInn or something.

I sigh and turn back to my girls.

* * *

><p>Our football team was winning because of Sam's leadership and Puck being great about catching the ball. It was halftime now and all of us girls head out onto the middle of the field.<p>

Right before the music starts, my eyes fall onto Puck's who was sitting down next to Sam and Mike.

I begin to sing, oh, did i mention, not only are we dancing, but Sylvester made me sing, it was one of her surprises.

It was an upbeat version of "We Are The Champions" Coach picked the song because she thought the football team would suck and at least show that we're great.

There were a lot of turns and spins and flips and just upbeat choreography. It was something I came up myself and to honor the fallen cheerios, we did a pyramid at the end except once I finished the last note, I jumped off from the top and did two flips before landing on my feet.

Everyone started to cheer making me smile big time and then all the football players came running out.

"That was killer, Ally!" MIke says giving me a hug. "Yeah, so sweet, don't tell QUinn, but you guys are so much cooler!" I chuckle a little and then I turn to Puck who was looking at me amazed.

"That was pretty, ahh... good, I guess." He was almost whispering so I could bearly hear him over the screams. The coach was yelling at me to get off the field but I turn back to Puck.

"Meet me at my car after the game ends!" I yell than run off.

It was a really close game at the end but we ended up losing because of an interception from the other team. I put on my normal clothes and start to leave the locker room when coach Sylvester stops me.

"Jillian Michaels! I have a job for you!" I sigh at the use of her nickname for me. I'm not creepy built like Jillian Michaels but Coach thinks so, she wont address me by my first name, I mean, A doesn't count. Or she'll call me Gregory sometimes.

"Yes coach?" I say sweetly. "Outstanding out there, really. I didn't realize you dancers would actually be better than my cheerios I've been teaching for years." I smile a little as she continues.

"Now that I have a new definitely award winning dance team, I only have one last thing I want to get done at this school." She says and I look at her confused.

"It's time to finally destroy and end the glee club, for good." I look at her like she was crazy. "Santana and Brittany were always awful spies and never got any of my manipulations done, so I'm counting on you, A."

"What makes you think I would help you? I like glee club!" I didn't want Sue to kill me but I had to speak my mind.

"Because if you destroy the glee club, I can promise a full ride to any dance school you want next year. I have my resources." Was she serious? omg...

"Look, Gregory, I know your father is in the hospital with severe cancer, all those medical bills, you couldn't even afford community college. I'm giving you an opportunity, help me and I'll help you." I love glee but... college man! a free ride, I need this, my mom needs this.

I take a deep breath. "Fine, I'll help." She smiles evilly at me and nods her head. "Good. It's a little bit easier for me to ruin glee since your star male lead is too weak at the moment and I'm quite positive he'll still be to week for Regionals next month. I need you to kick Ms. Berry out of lead spot." I scoff.

"That should be pretty easy, Mr. Shue says I can have some solos if I do some of my dance moves." She nods. "Good. Now I need you to also be the female lead for the duet I'm sure Shue will pick." I just nod.

"Lastly, I need you to get Puckerman as the male lead." I give her a confused look. "Wait, why?" I ask confused. "Because you need to make him fall in love with you. I don't care how, seduce him, whatever. But then, right before Regionals, you tear his heart out and then ultimately lose at Regionals. I call it, the Jesse St. James attack." I had no clue who that was but I couldn't believe that's what she was asking me to do.

Puck? Of all the guys, this would be really hard because of three reasons. One, Puck can't hang on one girl, it would be really hard to get him to fall in love if he cheats. Two, how can I make him love me if he doesn't even seem to like me? And three, I'm pretty positive he's incapable to love someone.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but fine. WHatever." I say looking down at my feet. "Good. Get with him now and I expect you to say the 'L' word before next month." With that she leaves and I feel this ache in my chest starting.

I leave the locker room heading for my car when I remember, I told him to meet me there. I forgot what I wanted to say in the first place, I'll I could think of was the 'L' word. WHy was my heart beating so fast?

I walk up to him trying to hide my emotions from him. "Did you make me wait on purpose? 'Cause the rest of the dancers left like ten minutes ago." He was smiling so I give him a small smile back.

"Sorry, Coach held me back." He just nods. "So what's up?" He asks and I sigh. "Really? You're going to act like you haven't been avoiding me since I joined back up with dance?" He looks down.

"I'm trying to ruin your rep, that's what glee kids do, right?" He says in a serious tone. "I'm still in glee." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Just not as much. Trying to impress Finn to show him you can be popular?" I glare at him and out of the blue say without thinking.

"Maybe I'm trying to impress someone else? DId you ever think that? I don't like Finn! But did you ever think that maybe, maybe I like one of the other football players? One of the more arrogant, cocky ones that just so happens to be so clueless!" He looks at me funny then looks down.

"Evans... He has a girlfriend too!" I roll my eyes and step closer to him and crash my lips on his. Oh god, I forgot what this felt like. He deepens the kiss and after a minute I pull away.

"I've liked you, you idiot." I say taking that kiss in. My heart was racing so fast right now. "Wow..." He says looking at me but with no emotion written on his face.

""Is that all you have to say, Puck because I think I..." He cuts me off with his lips and I totally get lost in it.

_Stop it, Ally! This is a job! I don't care if you do or you don't like him, just get it done!_

We pull a part and I look into his eyes. "I'm so glad you don't like Finn." I smile a little at his comment. "I'm not going to lie here, Puck. I've wanted to be with you for such a long time, ever since that night at the party." My lying skills were amazing at the moment, or at least, I think they were.

"I have to, no other girls compare to you and you've been constantly on my mind and I want you. That's it, I want you. I don't care about what happens to your rep and I hope you don't either because I'm not letting you go if you say yes." So many things were running through my mind right now.

I didn't even know he felt that way, wow, I just, I had no idea.

"Say yes to what?" I ask super confused right now. He smiles, it was a genuine smile too. "To being my girlfriend, Gregory." I smile a little and nod.

"I'd really like that." I say and he kisses me again, a little bit more passionate this time making my insides turn. When we let go I was speechless, I couldn't say anything.

"I'm going to rub this in Finn's face tonight and then everyone's face tomorrow at school, I have the hottest girl in this school, I'm a lucky guy." He was so happy making me smile but also have this sick feeling occur in my stomach.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then." I say and he grins. "Alright, Ally, all see you tomorrow." He gives me one last kiss before I get in my car and start to drive. I've never seen that Puck before, he was never like that with Lauren, at least from what I saw.

Next step is t get us that duet. I can't believe I might actually get a full ride to college if I pull this off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I thought I'd continue the story a little bit longer! I'll probably stop after Regionals though just so I can focus on my other story! Stay tuned for probs like 2 or 3 more chapters...<em>**

**_REVIEWWWWW!_**


End file.
